It's Not Real!
by loverofeevee
Summary: I don't think I've put this in the right category, any advice would be nice. Just a little drabble that I hope is at least a little creepy. Little bit of swearing.


_This didn't feel spooky enough for that pasta site so I figured I'd post it here._

It's Not Real!

It's funny how the creaks and groans of a house are so different during the day than they are at night. Well I'm here to tell you people who go on about monsters in their cupboards or under their beds or at their windows that there's no such thing! These noises can easily be explained, and it's just your head playing with you that makes you think differently!

I mean…I'm sitting here, in my living room. It's five minutes after two in the afternoon, and it's a fairly bright day outside. Yesterday there had been some rain, and there are still some clouds lingering here and there. My parents and my brother have all gone off to work, leaving me alone in the house except for my two Chinese hamsters and three tanks of fish (mine with two goldfish, my mum's with adult tropical fish, and a small one for all the damn babies the tropical fish keep having).

I'm sitting here, and I can calmly tell you what each and every sound is.

There's a slight buzzing sound from the fish filter of the adult tropical fish sitting next to me in the room.

There's the odd whine of the TV and it's free view box, I can never figure out how a turned off TV can still makes those noises.

I can faintly hear my own fish filter gurgling away upstairs.

There's that clunking sound followed by a grinding noise that means the heating system's working.

If I block out the other noises I can hear the clock ticking in the kitchen.

From a distance I can hear what sounds like ringing, perhaps a phone from the neighbours a few doors up. We live in a row of houses. Or it could just be that ringing noise you get in your ear.

There's that noise that always gets to me at night, the sound of what appears to be footsteps. I can laugh now since I know it can't possibly be that, after all, all windows are closed, I can see the front door from where I'm sitting and the back door is just a few feet away, both locked, there's no possible way anyone can get in without me seeing or knowing about it.

Besides, the footstep noises are coming from upstairs.

I can hear the fridge doing its daily de-icing cycle. That used to startle me when it was first installed, the other fridge never made those noises, we had to de ice it ourselves.

There they are again, those creaking noises that sound like footsteps. I can't help but grin, how did I manage to get freaked out by those, they sound completely fake now. Just the house settling as my mum likes to say.

That damn clock's ticking is annoying, I wish I hadn't focused on it now I can't stop hearing it.

Yes yes creak creak, a big nasty ghost is wandering around upstairs, I get it now hush up so that I can focus on getting the ticking out my head.

It was my mum's birthday yesterday, we've got all these balloons piled up in the corner just in the corner of my sight. It took forever for us to blow those up, there's like fifty of them. Some of them keep moving, shifting like a slight breeze caught them. Hopefully they won't fall out the pile, I spent ages putting them there and balloons are so hard to keep in one place.

Oh for goodness sake! That bloody creaking and thumping is getting louder! Now I know it can't be the neighbours, neither Mike from our right or Lee from the left is even in.

A red balloon just toppled from the pile, ok one's fine but I don't want anymore coming down.

That's it I'm going up there! Creak creak indeed, I mean honestly there's the house settling then there's the house falling apart! Wish we had the money to move, we live practically in the middle of nowhere, there's like eighty houses and an old plot that used to hold a jail and nothing else but farms here.

Empty, empty, empty, empty, even the cupboard's empty. See I can check creepy noises, and there's no one here. Doesn't take a genius to know that those blasted creaks are nothing to be scared about.

Oh hey where'd the sun go, looks like it's going to rain again. Do we ever get anything other than rain here?!

Well anyway I can tell you what every sound in the house means. It's amazing that people can get spooked by the same noises just because it gets dark outside.

CREAK!

Huh, that kinda sounded like it was coming from right above me. Oh get a hold of yourself there's nothing there, I just checked!

I mean it's not like I'm going to look up and there will be a monster on the ceil…


End file.
